Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus mounted on the windshield of a vehicle from the vehicle interior side.
Related Art
A technique is known which is for distinguishing containers, which accommodate different contents, from each other, though the containers have the same external shape (refer to JP-A-2014-61693). In JP-A-2014-61693, a printer is disclosed which includes a plurality of liquid containers having the same external shape, the liquid containers storing inks and being associated with the colors of the inks. In this printer, seals having the same colors as those of the stored inks are affixed to the surfaces of the liquid containers to distinguish the liquid containers from each other.
Camera apparatuses are widely used which are mounted on the windshield of a vehicle from the vehicle interior side. This kind of camera apparatus is mounted on the windshield so that the optical axis of lens is directed in a predetermined direction, to acquire an image of a desired image area anterior to the vehicle. However, since shapes of the windshields may be different from each other depending on, for example, vehicle types, one type of camera apparatus (having the same configuration) cannot be made available for different types of windshields having different shapes. That is, to direct the optical axis of the lens in a predetermined direction with respect to each of the plural types of windshields, plural types of camera apparatuses corresponding to the types of shapes of windshields are required. In addition, this kind of camera apparatus includes a hood intercepting light incident from the lower side of the lens. The food is also required to have a shape (angle, length and the like) corresponding to the shape or the like of the windshield.
However, there is a problem that visually identifying the difference between the types of camera apparatuses is difficult.